


Birthday

by widdlewed



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Fluff, M/M, birthday fic, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widdlewed/pseuds/widdlewed
Summary: "Birthday? Don't remember. I remember my death day, though.”“Uh yeah no. Not what I asked. But thanks babe.”





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kathendale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/gifts).



> Happy birthday you funk little editor! Have a wonderful day! Sorry this was so short!

“What’s your birthday?”

Dick looked up from his perch on the couch, legs coiled up tight under him. He blinked owlishly up at Wally, the redhead towering over with his hands rested on his hips.

“Birthday?” Dick shifted on the couch, knee bumping Conner’s as he set his feet down on the hard floor. “I don’t remember. I remember my death day, though.”

“Uh yeah no,” Wally’s nose scrunched up. “Not what I asked. But thanks babe.” He hummed thoughtfully, looking over to Tim and Bart. “Nightingale, as Bats said anything about our birdie’s birthday?”

“Nope,” Tim called back, slapping another card down on the growing pile. Bart, Garfield, and Jaime groaned. “Just make one up. Batman couldn’t find a authentic birth certificate for him, anyways. The Court really erased him from existence, man. Draw four, bitch.”

Jaime grumbled and reached for the face-down deck.

“Language,” Dick called and Tim ducked his head, muttering a apology. “Why do you want to know, Wals?”

“Because I want to celebrate your birthday,” Wally answered as if it were the simplest thing in the world. “Also, I wanna know how old you actually are.”

“Cobb said I was sixteen,” Dick answered with another blink, his strained yellow eyes going wide. “Is that satisfactory?”

“No,” Tim called from the corner. Artemis, Zatanna, and M’gann shot him a glare. “Bats said your birthday is the day we found you.”

“...Are you texting him?” Bart stared. “Dude. Are you texting Batman?” Tim just shrugged.

“I’m in a group chat with him, Jay, and Agent A,” Tim responded and slapped another card down. “RED CARDS!”

“NO!” Garfield shrieked and threw his cards in the air.

“....Ignoring them,” Wally coughed, “your birthday is coming up then! You’ve officially been with us for a year, babe!”

“Yay?” Dick frowned. “Why is it a big deal?”

“Birthdays are days to celebrate the day you were born!” M’gann exploded as she floated over, plopping herself in Conner’s lap. Her boyfriend shifted to accommodate her. “They involve gifts and laughter and happy memories and cake!”

“Oh.” Dick stood up in a fluid motion, rolling his shoulders. “I’m not interested.”

“What?! Why?” Wally threw his arms around his boyfriend, hanging there. Dick, rolling his eyes, dragged Wally with him as he moved past Kaldur.

“I’m dead-

“-technically half-dead now-”

“-so I don’t see a point in celebrating a birthday?” Dick stopped and Wally moved to hug him around the waist. “Wally, please let go of me.” The speedster reluctantly let go and pouted.

“Can we still make you a cake? No celebrations, just sweets!” M’gann pleaded, floating over to stand next to Wally, wearing a matching pout. Zatanna and Artemis followed suit and Bart joined in last. Dick leaned away from them. His eye twitched.

“Okay! Fine!” Dick turned on his heel and walked out of the room. “I want a cereal cake!”

“Those don’t taste good!” Tim called after him.

* * *

 

_[“OOF!”_

_Wally felt stars explode behind his eyelids as his vision swam. He blinked away the spots to see glowing yellow eyes inches from his own. A pale face, framed by black hair and dark veins, came into view._

_“Oh wow,” Wally muttered as he felt a clawed hand dig further into his chest. “I usually ask for a name first before getting handsy.”_

_The person, and it was a person and not one of those deformed, decrypted monsters that were nothing but puppets without strings, leaned back with a chuckle._

_An actual chuckle. And god was it adorable._

_Wally just stared._

_“If you survive by the end of this,” the teen whispered softly, voice hoarse from disuse and accent thick, “maybe I’ll tell you my name.”_

_“Bet,” Wally slurred and the teen was gone, slipping into the shadows as Batman punched a lunging Talon away from the speedster. Wally shot his head around for the black hair, finding him dancing around more Talons and taking them down with fluid efficiency._

_Wow. Wally was interested._

_Interested indeed.]_

 

* * *

 

“Baaaaabe!” Wally flopped down on Dick’s curled up form. Dick poked his head out, eyes narrowed at the redhead. “Give me attention!”

“Are you a cat?” Dick’s expression lightened and he moved his blankets back. “Come on.” Wally squealed and burrowed close, hugging his boyfriend. “Sorry about the birthday.”

“It’s fine.” To prove his point, he pressed a chaste kiss to the shorter teen’s neck. “We’re still getting a cake out of it.”

“Did you just want sweets?” Dick’s lips quirked up. His clawed hands trailed goosebumps down Wally’s freckled arms. “Knew you were just using me.”

“Never,” he gasped out in mock offense. “How dare you!” He nuzzled into Dick’s back and the former Talon sighed.

“I can’t believe it’s already been a year since I’ve been free,” Dick whispered into his pillow, eyes closing shut half-way. “And what - half a year since we started to date?”

God was that an awkward time for Wally. Having to show up to the Wayne Manor and fight not one, but three bats to prove he could date their adopted Owl of a brother.

Dick still didn't have the entire story. Alfred was surprisingly tight lip on that sort of gossip.

“Yep.” Wally hummed softly and hugged him tighter. “I just want to know everything about you. That’s all.”

“I’m happy like this,” Dick challenged. “Learning new things about myself with you. My past is the past - useless now. I’m Dick, not Talon.”

“I know, I know,” Wally soothed and rolled over onto his back. “I’m happy I met you.”

“I’m happy you saved me,” Dick grinned. “Now, it’s time for the static hour. I’m going to go find Conner.”

“You two are so weird,” Wally laughed and watched Dick slip out of his bed. “What do you like about the static?”

Dick shrugged. “It’s white-noise. Drowns out the loud thoughts.” He left, leaving Wally to look back to the ceiling.

Huh. He hadn’t thought of that.

 

* * *

 

“Happy birthday!” Bart cheered, releasing a confetti popper. Dick blinked, bewildered at the gathered Justice League members and his friends.

“I said I wasn’t interested,” Dick stated, watching Batman try to be subtle in hiding his gift. “Wally.”

“Sorry, sorry! But they heard we were making you a cake and well….yeah.” Wally looked sheepish. “Surprise?”

Dick sighed. “Fine. Cake?” He looked over at M’gann, who carried the cake out from the kitchen. Jason stood by Tim, looking between Wally and Dick with a protectiveness that only family could muster. Wally ignored their glares.

“Here! Happy birthday Dick! You’re 17 now!” She looked ecstatic, twirling in the air as Conner took the cake from her.

“Thank you,” Dick spoke uncomfortably. He eyed the cake. “May I have some please?”

Superman raised a knife to cut the dessert.

 

**Author's Note:**

> again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!


End file.
